The present invention relates to a repair tool assembly and, more particularly, to a compact, lightweight tool designed in the shape of a tube or cylinder for easy storage and used for bicycle repair and the like.
Generally speaking, the cylindrical repair tool according to the present invention has each end configured as a handle, with each handle being separable from one another. One of the handles is provided with an extendable shaft with a wrench, typically an 8 mm wrench that, when fully extended, can pivot 90°, which can move from a retracted position within the handle to an extended position or positions from the end surface thereof. In addition, at least two diametrically opposed LEDs are arranged on each side of the aperture through which the shaft can extend to illuminate and thereby facilitate repairs at night or under poor lighting conditions. On the side of this one handle, hex wrenches and a screw driver can be magnetically held or stored parallel to the shaft central axis. This handle can also include the power supply circuitry for the LEDs.
The other handle of the tubular repair tool is made into a two-part casing of plastic or the like with a cover that can pivot open to allow access to a variety of tools pivotally mounted inside the casing. The tools can include, for example, a two-piece tire tool, 9 and 14 mm wrenches, a chain tool and a combined bottle opener and wrench. The surfaces of each handle can be configured to enhance gripping of the tool when operating with one or the other handle. The chain tool is designed to serve as a more convenient way to repair the links of a chain. The two-part casing also serves as a locking mechanism whereby the selected tool or tools can apply torque in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction.